The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a medical implant device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device for bone enhancement by application of electromagnetic fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,252 by Nickerson et al. disclose “A stimulator healing cap is disclosed for enhancing and speeding the growth of bone cells and bone tissue surrounding a dental implant.”
Matsumoto, H et al. “Pulsed Electromagnetic Fields Promote Bone Formation around Dental Implants Inserted into the Femur of Rabbits”, Clin Oral Impl Res 2000:11:354-360. discloses “These results suggest that PEMF stimulation may be useful for promoting bone formation around rough-surfaced dental implants.”
Song J K et al. “An electronic device for accelerating bone formation in tissues surrounding a dental implant” Bioelectromagnetics. 2009 July; 30(5):374-84. disclose “Based on these results showing accelerated bone formation on and around the dental implant, it could be suggested that the latent time for osseointegration in dental implants can be reduced, and the success rate of implants in poor quality bone can be increased”.
Additional background art includes:
U.S. patent application 2006/0265026 by Madjar et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,089 by Michelson et al.
U.S. patent application 2004/0176805 by Whelan et al.